Single chip cryptographic processors are typically provided for performing operations in cryptographic applications. A cryptographic processor includes a central processing unit for controlling a plurality of coprocessors, where each coprocessor includes a control unit, an arithmetic unit and a bus for connecting each coprocessor to the central processing unit.